Come What May Série Heaven parte 3
by Leah Lestrange Black
Summary: Parte Final da Série Heaven. Agora Haley está em uma enorme confusão e precisa de ajuda. E suas brigas com Dan parecem não terminar...


**Come What May**

**Cap. 1**

"The day i was leaving  
I was feeling insecure  
I thought that i´d thrown away  
All of those days  
And what we had before"

Halley descera de seu novo carro. Havia comprado um após conseguir um bom dinheiro trabalhando em Leavesden Studios. Estava se sentindo estranha naquela tarde, parada em frente sua nova casa. Era simples, um pequeno sobrado. Halley a olhava com um pequeno aperto no coração. Seria um grande passo que daria em sua vida, agora que fora morar sozinha. Tinha se acostumado com a casa dos Radcliffe, seria difícil se acostumar a morar sozinha.

Halley entrou em casa olhando tudo. O bom é que já estava mobiliado. Isso a aliviara um pouco, quando fora ver a casa. Havia um pequeno jardim na frente, com espaço para estacionar um carro. A porta ficava logo em frente. A sala, era um lugar aconchegante, espaçoso, mas nada muito grande. Havia uma cozinha de tamanho médio de frente para a porta de entrada. Antes de chegar na cozinha, havia um banheiro também médio, com chuveiro, privada e pia. Do lado do raque que estava encostado na parede da sala, havia uma escada de ferro que dava acesso aos quartos. Eram dois, um pequeno e um grande. O quarto grande possuía suíte, já o pequeno apenas um espaço vazio, sem mobílias. Halley resolvera que ali seria o "quarto da bagunça".

Não percebera que já eram quase 1 da tarde. Estava atrasada para o serviço. Largara todas suas malas no sofá da sala e foi para o estúdio que ficava em frente sua casa.

Ao chegar no local, Tom Felton, Bonnie Wright e os gêmeos vieram falar com ela.

- Nossa, você mora longe agora hein? – Um dos gêmeos falou

Halley riu.

- E então, gostando da casa nova? – Tom perguntou sorrindo.

- É. To!

- Esse to não convenceu muito, sabe? – Bonnie sorriu a ela também, se sentando ao seu lado.

- Bem, o bom é que é mobiliada. Mas sei lá, foi estranho sair da casa dos Radcliffe. Morar sozinha é meio estranho... – Ela dizia pensativa.

- Ah, pode deixar! Sempre que tirarmos uma folga, a gente passa lá na sua casa pra te dar um alô. Companhia não vai faltar, né gente? – Oliver, um dos gêmeos falou e os outros concordaram.

Ficaram por um curto tempo ali conversando quando foram chamados para gravar. Halley, como esperava ordens da produção para ajudar em algo, ficou ali sentada olhando. Quando alguém sentou-se do seu lado.

- Curtindo a folga?

Era Daniel. Halley deu um pulo da cadeira e o olhou.

- Ai que susto. Isso é jeito de chegar, maninho??? – Halley o abraçou o cumprimentando.

- Ainda sou seu maninho? – Dan sorriu a ela.

- Claro. Não foi porque não moro mais na sua casa que você deixou de ser meu irmãozinho. Você ainda é meu maninho sim... – Ela deu um empurrão de leve no garoto rindo.

Halley ouviu a chamarem.

- Tão me chamando. É maninho...tem que trabalhar né? – Ela riu e se foi.

Dan ficou rindo e a observando.

**Cap. 2**

"Is that damn cold night, try to figure out this life

won't you take me by the hand, take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are, but i

I'm with you, I'm with you"

Halley acordara no dia seguinte exausta. Trabalhara em dobro no dia anterior, e estava muito cansada. Se levantou ao ouvir a campainha tocar.

- Olá!!! –Metade do elenco berrou

Halley tomou um susto e sorriu.

- Gente que surpresa. Entrem. – Ela abriu mais a porta e foram passando.

Ali estavam Daniel Radcliffe, Tom Felton, Emma Watson, Rupert Grint, Bonnie Wright, os gêmeos, James Waylett, Joshua Herdman, Alfred Enoch, Leilah Sutherland, Danielle Taylor, Emily Dale, Chris Hankin, Matthew Lewis.

- Nos desculpe o susto. Queríamos lhe fazer uma surpresa, já que agora você está morando sozinha... – Os gêmeos disseram juntos.

- Que isso. Até que gostei. Dois dias aqui e já to me sentindo só... – Halley disse e olhou a todos.

- Isso não é problema... – Rupert falou e quase todos pularam em cima de Halley.

- AAHHH socorrooooo! – Ela gritava. Emma, Tom, Daniel e Chris assistiam rindo – Gente, vocês...pesam...demais... – ela concluiu com dificuldade.

- Isso foi nossas boas vindas. – Bonnie disse se levantando rindo.

Passaram a manhã inteira rindo e conversando. Ao cair a tarde, foram para o estúdio e lá continuaram a bagunça.

- Gente, tenho que ir trabalhar – Halley disse se despedindo dos amigos e se dirigindo aos câmeras que a chamavam.

- O diretor quer falar com você, lá na sala dele.

Halley foi imediatamente para onde Mike Newell estava.

- Olá Halley. Vejo que está gostando do trabalho... – Ele disse lhe apertando as mãos.

- Sim, e muito. Não consigo ver emprego melhor... – Ela sorriu.

- Bem, estivemos conversando, então decidimos uma coisa...

Halley prendeu a respiração. Pela cara deles, não deveria ser coisa boa...Será que seria despedida? Mas...não fizera nada de errado.

- Bem, Halley, estivemos notando seu desempenho por aqui, vimos que você está realmente se esforçando, mesmo depois de tudo que aconteceu com você...Então, decidimos que você trabalhará conosco fixamente, até os últimos filmes...Basta saber se você aceita. – ele sorriu

Halley ficara perplexa. Finalmente conseguira o que vinha tentando por muito tempo. Ia trabalhar nos estúdios até os próximos filmes, e quem sabe até em outras mega – produções.

- Mas é claro que aceito – Halley abraçou o diretor e os produtores – Muito obrigado. Vai realmente me ajudar.

Halley saiu correndo da sala da produção e reuniu os amigos.

- Me contrataram fixamente! – Ela gritou e todos a abraçaram de uma vez, quase a derrubando.

- Não acredito! Que bom você ficará conosco até o 7º... – Bonnie pulava de alegria com seus amigos.

Ao chegar a noite, Halley fora pra casa. Ligara para a casa dos Radcliffe lhes dando a boa notícia. Ficaram animados de saberem que a garota estava bem, e trabalhando fixamente.

A noite, Halley estava deitada em sua cama, assistindo tv, quando ouviu a campainha.

- Olá! – disse Daniel quando a garota abrira a porta.

- Oi..nossa...não pensei que você viria a essa hora

- Nossa...tudo bem, quer que eu vá? – ele sorriu fingindo-se de desanimado

- Claro que não...Entra maninho...

Halley fechara a porta depois que Daniel entrou. Se sentara no sofá e Daniel se sentou ao seu lado.

- Então maninha...vim dar os parabéns a você...Acho que o pessoal fez muita zona hoje, não deu pra falar com você direito...

- Ah...obrigada maninho – Halley sorriu e o abraçou.

- Mas...você não veio só pra isso, veio?

Daniel permaneceu quieto por um minuto, depois resolveu responder.

- Bem...eu quis te ver...e...não sei como dizer.

Halley desconfiara um pouco sobre do que se tratava. A campainha tocou novamente.

- Só um minuto! – Halley se levantou e foi atender a porta.

Não havia ninguém, a não ser um bilhete no chão. Halley o abriu e o leu.

"Olá, Halley! Lembra de mim?"

Halley se assustou.

- O que foi? – Daniel se levantou preocupado

- Olha isso... – Halley disse ainda assustada. – É ele, ele sabe onde moro, tenho certeza...Só me falta ele aparecer aqui... – Halley disse com algumas lágrimas nos olhos e abraçou Daniel.

A garota estava se desesperando e com razão, afinal, depois de tudo que a garota já passara, não era de menos. Daniel ficou meio sem jeito quando Halley o abraçou, mas a abraçou também. Não queria que nada mais acontecesse com ela, não coisas ruins.

- Você quer voltar pra minha casa? – Daniel a soltou e a olhou nos olhos.

- Eu... – Halley estava achando difícil falar alguma coisa, com aquele par de olhos azuis a olhando. – Eu...acho melhor...ficar aqui mesmo...É...é melhor e...

Halley nem percebera quando Dan estava a beijando . O garoto a abraçara pela cintura e os dois permaneceram assim durante alguns minutos.

- Desculpa, maninha... – Daniel disse a soltando – Eu...acho melhor eu ir embora.

Halley permaneceu quieta o observando. Sem pensar, o puxou de volta e o beijou novamente. Daniel não esperava essa ação dela. Pensara que ela ia começar a gritar ou brigar com ele, dizendo várias coisas. Mas pelo contrário.

- Desculpa eu...Não sei o que me deu... – Halley se desculpou corando violentamente.

- Imagina...agora eu tenho que ir...Meus pais vão ficar preocupados...

Daniel a abraçou.

- Qualquer coisa, liga...Se acontecer mais uma vez desse bilhete, você volta pra minha casa ok?

- Ok. – Halley sorriu observando Dan ir embora.

Subiu as escadas sorrindo, ainda não compreendendo o motivo da sua felicidade.

**Cap. 3**

"I'll always remember, it was late afternoon

It last forever, and ended so soon

You were all by yourself, staring up at the dark gray sky

And I was changed"

Halley acordara no dia seguinte se sentindo estranha. De repente, se lembrara do que havia feito na noite passada. "Não acredito que beijei meu "maninho..."

Halley sentia que havia feito a maior burrada de sua vida. Não que não gostasse de Dan, na verdade, estava bem confusa naquele momento e sabia que Dan tinha sentimentos por ela. O próprio já confessara uma vez. Foi perdida em seus pensamentos que percebeu que estava atrasada para o trabalho. Levantou – se correndo e pegou a primeira roupa que viu, se trocou e saiu correndo.

Ao chegar no estúdio, todos a olharam surpresos. Halley não entendeu o porque todos a olhavam e riam. Quando olhou para si e viu o motivo do riso. Havia vestido um short de dormir (com um pequeno rasgo na parte de trás) e sua camisa estava ao contrário e do avesso.

- AHHHHH Que mico!!! – Ela berrou e correu pra casa.

- Ei, clama....- Tom Felton disse vindo em sua direção. – Tão precisando de você lá. Veste um ropão aí e vai lá...Acho que não faz mal você trabalhar de ropão hoje...

Halley ficou muito sem graça.

- Valeu... – E saiu correndo para pegar um ropão.

Halley se dirigiu a sala de edição para falar com o diretor.

- O que aconteceu? – Mike disse a Halley segurando um riso

- Uma longa história – E explicou o que ocorrera...

Trabalhara o dia inteiro daquele jeito, e ao chegar em casa foi logo tomar um banho. Ao sair do banho, vira a campainha tocar, e ao ver quem era, encontrou apenas um bilhete. Mais um.

"Eu ainda não te esqueci, caso você pense que sim." – Halley leu. Amassou o bilhete e jogou fora.

- Francamente, se esse idiota ta pensando que tenho medo dele...aquele cretino! – Halley reclamava.

- Quem é cretino? – Tom aparecera em sua porta.

- Um idiota que acha engraçado mandar bilhetes me ameaçando...Entra!

- Não, não obrigado, passei pra ver como você estava. – Ele sorriu. – Vejo que bem.

Emma e Bonnie vinham em sua direção.

- Olá Halley, tudo bem? Fomos liberadas agora...viemos fazer uma visita... – Emma disse sorrindo.

- Ai que bom meninas, tava precisando de compainha... – Haley disse sorrindo também – Entrem.

Tom se despediu e as meninas entraram.

- E então, você tava engraçada trabalhando de ropão hoje... – Emma comentou

- É...parece que nasci pra pagar mico... – Halley riu se sentando no sofá.

Passaram um tempo juntas, até que as meninas foram embora.

A noite, o telefone tocou e Halley o atendeu.

- Alô?

- Oi Halley...

- Quem é? – Halley disse não reconhecendo a voz.

- Credo, Halley, nem reconhece mais a minha voz?

Halley olhou horrorizada ao telefone

- Matthew? Como descobriu meu telefone. E onde moro?

Halley ouviu Matthew rir.

- Tenho minhas maneiras, querida.

- Seu cretino, idiota! – Halley começava a se alterar

- Calminha, olha os bons modos. Não pensa que eu esqueci de você não viu? Você ainda me verá por aí... – e desligou o telefone.

Halley desligou, com o coração acelerado, e permaneceu olhando para o telefone. Dois minutos depois, o telefone tocou novamente.

- ESCUTA AQUI SEU IDIOTA...- Ela começou mas foi interrompida

- Calma, maninha...sou eu, o Dan...tudo bem? – Dan perguntou com a voz assustada.

- Ah, oi maninho...foi mal...é que Matthew ligou e...

- O QUÊ? Matthew ligou? Como ele descobriu seu nº? – Dan se alterou

- Não sei...mas me ameaçou de novo..e...Encontrei outro bilhete hoje.

- Escuta, vou com Rupert e Emma aí agora. A gente vai ficar aí com você essa noite, e não aceitamos não.

- Dan, não precisa, ta tudo bem... – Halley tentava acalmar Dan, sem sucesso.

- Não quero saber, Halley...Ele já descobriu seu telefone...Logo, logo ele aparece aí...e se algo te acontecer, não vou me perdoar.

Halley não teve outra escolha a não ser aceitar. Esperou e dali a 5 minutos depois chegaram na casa da garota de carro.

- Olá Halley, você está bem? – Emma a abraçou preocupada.

- Aham! – Halley sorriu.

"É, por um lado, vai ser bom ter companhia essa noite" – pensava a garota.

Márcia trouxera os garotos. Conversou com Halley e se foi. Os garotos permaneceram boa parte da noite conversando, e logo foram dormir. Emma e Halley dormiram na cama de casal e os meninos dormiram no chão. Todos, exceto Dan, que permanecera boa parte da noite observando Halley dormir. Logo depois, caíra no sono.

**Cap. 4**

" Close your eyes, give me your hand darling

Do you feel my heart beating, do you understand?

Do you feel the same, or am I only dreaming

Is this burning, an eternal flame"

Halley acordara na manhã seguinte em meio a travesseiradas. Se levantou bem humorada, mas ao por o pe no chão, sentira que pisara em alguma coisa.

- AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII – Halley ouviu Rupert berrar.

Havia pisado no braço de Rupert, e conseqüentemente, caído de cara no chão. Daniel a ajudara a se levantar e Emma ria olhando a cena.

- Desculpa Ruppy, não te vi...

- RUPPY? Tenho que espalhar isso... – Daniel olhara pra Rupert aloprando o amigo

- Como assim, Ruppy? – Rupert olhou para Halley sem entender

- Ah... – a garota começou – todos chamam o Daniel de Dan, a Emma de Em...achei legal te apelidarem também...

Rupert a olhou horrorizado

- ? Não tinha outro não?

- Não reclama, Ruppy...Esse ficou uma graça... – Emma se levantou rindo...

- Quer parar? – Rupert também se levantara e resmungava baixinho – não ?

- Calma amigo – Dan o alcançara no pé da escada – Com certeza ninguém vai nem ligar pro seu apelido...Acho que não vão nem saber – o garoto fazia ar de inocente

- Se vocês espalharem... – Rupert dizia equanto eles iam pra cozinha tomar café.

- Pode deixar, da gente não vai sair nada – Emma disse olhando Dan e Halley.

Após o café, permaneceram alguns instantes conversando e depois foram para o estúdio.

Eram 3 da tarde e Halley trabalhava tranqüilamente junto com os cinegrafistas. Estava sentada os ajudando nas filmagens quando viu Rupert ivadir o estúdio em que estavam e chamar Halley.

- Que foi? – A garota perguntou, pedindo licença e indo em direção ao garoto.

- Vocês me disseram que não iam espalhar...

- O quê? Ah...Do apelido, mas não fui eu! – A garota disse tranqüilamente.

- Vem ver...

Rupert a puxou e a garota não teve outra opção a não ser acompanhá-lo. Ao chegar do lado de fora, onde a maioria dos atores estavam reunidos percebeu o que era. Alguém escrevera no camarim dos garotos: Daniel, Emma e Ruppy e ainda haviam mudado todas as etiquetas do cabide do garoto para Ruppy, além de todos os colegas que passassem por eles, diziam "E aí Ruppy?" ou "Tudo bem Ruppy?". Halley logo imaginara o responsável.

Daniel, Emma e Tom vinham na direção dos dois.

- Quem foi? – Rupert disse. Parecia que o garoto não sabia se ria ou xingava.

- Calma, a gente sabe que você ta louco pra rir vai...E nem adianta reclamar, o apelido já pegou... – Dan disse – Até parece que a gente ia deixar passar essa né? – E riu, bagunçando os cabelos do amigo.

- Vocês me pagam! – O garoto riu, bagunçando os cabelos de Daniel em troca.

- Bom, vou deixar as crianças brincarem e voltar ao trabalho ok? – Halley disse e saiu rindo.

Passara uma tarde muito agradável trabalhando no estúdio. Nunca imaginara que chegaria um dia que fosse se divertir em um trabalho, mas realmente, aquele era o melhor serviço do mundo, e não o trocaria por nada. E notara que Dan estava a tratando como quando se conheceram, e Halley teve a pequena impressão de que o garoto resolvera não insistir mais com relação aos dois e parecia estar querendo esquecer que gostava dela. De começo, Halley estranhara, mas depois se acostumou, afinal sempre se trataram como irmão e não seria agora que isso mudaria. E ainda havia ficado muito amiga de Tom Felton.

Halley resolvera ligar para a família quando chegara em casa.

- Alô, oi mãe como ta tudo aí?

A garota ouviu a mãe responder

- Tudo bem, seu pai e seu irmão estão com saudades filha. Quando virá nos visitar?

- Ah, em breve, mãe. Agora não dá porque to trabalhando muito aqui. Aluguei uma casa e...

- Te botaram pra fora?

- Não, mãe – Halley riu – Claro que não. Eu que quis. Não queria mais dar trabalho aos Radcliffe e também ficou até melhor pra mim. To morando em frente o estúdio...E ainda continuo vendo a todos que via antes. E fica tranqüila que to bem.

- E aquele cara? Pegaram ele?

- Não, mas fica tranqüila que aqui eu to bem. Se acontecer algo aqui, todos do estúdio vem correndo pra cá. Todo mundo se preocupa comigo aqui, mãe, fica tranqüila que estou bem.

- Tudo bem, então. Mas liga sempre que puder, filha, por favor. Depois daquele episodio terrível, seu pai ficou com um pé atrás de você ficar aí, sozinha....mas se você diz que tem companhia aí e que ta tudo bem, eu acredito. Agora tenho que desligar...Vou fazer a janta. E vê se você se alimenta bem.

- Ok, mãe...Fica tranqüila. – Halley dizia ainda sorrindo – Ok, qualquer coisa, eu ligo. Tchau.

Halley desligou o telefone e foi preparar a janta.

Estava distraída, quando ouviu a campainha. Ao abrir a porta, não havia ninguém de novo, apenas outro bilhete.

"Eu avisei"

Halley ouviu um barulho vindo do seu quarto, de vidro quebrando, e correu para dentro de casa. Estava em desespero pensando as piores coisas quando sentiu que alguém lhe batera forte na cabeça. Na mesma hora, Halley caíra desmaiada no chão. A ultima coisa que vira, foi uma pessoa de preto a carregando para fora da casa.

**Cap. 5**

"Let the rain fall down, and wake my dreams   
Let it wash away, my sanity  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder, I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down, I'm coming clean  
I'm coming clean…Let the rain fall"

Halley despertara, ao perceber que o que pensava que havia sido sonho, era realidade. Matthew a achara e agora a seqüestrada, outra vez. "Quando ele me deixará em paz?" – ela se perguntava. Percebera que estava num carro em movimento. Ao olhar para a janela, viu que não estava muito longe...Se conseguisse ao menos se soltar...  
- Matthew, EU QUERO SAIR DAQUI! ME TIRA DAQUI! EU QUERO SAIIIIIRRRRRR – Halley berava sem parar.  
- CALA A BOCA, IDIOTA! – Matthew berrou. – OU EU PARO ESSE CARO E VOCÊ VAI SE ARREPENDER.  
Halley se calou. Se houvesse uma maneira de se soltar.  
- O por quê tudo isso? – Halley perguntou, tentando distraí-lo   
- 1º: Você sabe demais, 2º você me chutou, e isso pra mim é inadmissível, 3º Você já ta me irritando com essas perguntas imbecis! – Matthew disse com ignorância para a garota.  
Foi quando Halley viu pela janela que se aproximavam de uma loja de ferragens, é que Halley teve uma idéia.  
Com a boca, ela levantou o pino da janela e destravou o carro. "Ainda bem que esse idiota tem carro velho" – ela pensava.  
Sem que Matthew percebesse, Halley se virara e mesmo com as mãos viradas pra trás, conseguira abrir a porta.  
- É agora... – ela disse baixinho...  
E saltou para fora do carro. Matthew percebera e tentou parar o carro. Halley se levantara com dificuldade e corre o máximo que pode para a porta da loja de ferragens. Haviam muitos ferro na porta, e Halley começou a raspar o cordão que a amarrava para se soltar. Em 3 minutos, conseguira se soltar, desamarrara os pés e desatara a correr.  
A poucos quilômetros dali, Daniel saía da casa de Halley desesperado.  
Ao chegar em casa, Daniel chamou os pais.  
- O que foi filho? – Márcia disse assustada pela expressão do filho  
- A Halley...o Matthew a levou...Foi ele, eu tenho certeza...  
- Será que ela não saiu filho, as vezes... – Alan disse mas foi interrompido  
- Não, foi ele. Olhem isso. – Dan lhes entregou um bilhete que Matthew havia deixado.  
"Eu avisei"  
- Mas... e agora? Tomara Deus que Halley esteja bem...Vamos, a polícia tem que procurá-la... – Márcia disse abraçando o filho. Logo em seguida pegou o telefone.  
A certa distânica dali, Halley continuava correndo, em disparada, em direção a sua casa. Demorou um certo tempo, mas chegara, e foi logo atrás do telefone.  
"Esteja em casa, maninho, por favor..." – Halley pensava desesperada.  
- Alô? – Halley disse depressa quando finalmente atenderam – Maninho, escuta...To em casa, por favor, venha pra cá...Preciso sair daqui. Matthew me levou e...e invadiu aqui e...  
- Tudo bem, Hall – Daniel respondeu no outro lado da linha – To indo agora aí...Depois você me explica.  
E Halley desligou. Na mesma hora ouviu um estrondo na sala.  
Matthew invadira sua casa novamente, dessa vez, destruindo a porta da sala.   
- VOCÊ JÁ TÁ ME IRRITANDO... – Matthew disse gritando  
Matthew conseguira a alcançar e agora agarrava seu braço com força.  
- Você...você ta bêbado! – Halley disse com nojo – ME SOLTA!  
- Pra quê? Sabe que você até que é bonitinha? – Matthew dizia tentando a beijar a força  
Halley lutava, tentando chutar Matthew e se soltar, mas não estava conseguindo.  
- Você, apesar de bonitinha, também é bem chatinha sabe? – Matthew a jogara no sofá.  
- É melhor deixar ela em paz! – Daniel disse entrando na casa furioso.

**Cap. 6**

"Took my hand, Touched my heart  
Held me close, You were always there

By my side, Night and day  
Through it all, Maybe come what may

Swept away on a wave of emotion  
Overcaught in the eye of the storm  
And whenever you smile  
I can hardly believe that you´re mine  
Believe that you´re mine

This love is unbreakable, It´s unmistakeable  
And each time I look in your eyes  
I know why  
This love is untouchable, I feel that my heart just can´t deny  
Each time I look in your eyes  
Oh baby, I know why, This love is unbreakable

Shared the laughter, Shared the tears  
We both know, We´ll go on from here

Cause together we are strong  
In my arms, That´s where you belong

I´ve been touched by the hands of an angel  
I´ve been blessed by the power of love  
And whenever you smile  
I can hardly believe that you´re mine

This love is unbreakable, It´s unmistakeable  
Each time I look in your eyes  
I know why  
This love is untouchable, I feel that my heart just can´t deny  
Each time you whisper my name  
Oh baby, I know why

This love is unbreakable,Through fire and flame  
When all this over, Our love still remains

This love is unbreakable, It´s unmistakeable  
And each time I look in your eyes  
I know why  
This love is untouchable, I feel that my heart just can´t deny  
Each time you whisper my name  
Oh baby, I know why  
Cause each time I look in your eyes  
Oh baby, I know why

This love is unbreakable"

Halley berrara no momento que Daniel entrara na casa. Matthew a soltara e encarara Dan, com a cara mais nojenta do mundo.

- O que é que você disse, pirralho metido a estrela? – Matthew o olhou e soltou uma risadinha irônica.

- O que você ouviu, idiota. Larga ela! – Dan respondeu furioso.

- Ah, é... – Matthew ria de novo – Esqueci...você é o Harry Potter né? E o que vai fazer? Me enfeitiçar? HÁ! HÁ! HÁ!

Daniel não pensou duas vezes e voou no pescoço de Matthew e começara a socá-lo.

Enquanto Halley berrava, Daniel e Matthew quebravam mais de metade dos objetos que haviam restado na casa.

- Parem vocês dois! – Halley gritava. –PAREM!

- Halley... – Dan dizia com dificuldade, se desviando de um urro – chama a polícia. VAI – ele disse quando a garota paralisara sem saber o que fazer.

- Ok... – Halley disse ainda atordoada pelo que acontecia, e subiu as escadas correndo atrás do telefone. O telefone do andar de baixo estava totalmente quebrado agora.

Matthew largou Daniel no chão e tentou ir atrás de Halley.

- Mas não vai mesmo! – Ele gritou enquanto tentava subir as escadas.

Daniel se levantara do chão, com o rosto todo marcado, a roupa suja de sangue e as mãos sujas de sangue também (conseguira arrancar muito sangue de Matthew).

- Já falei pra deixar ela em paz. – Daniel gritou o puxando pela blusa e o derrubando no chão.

Os dois voltaram a se espancar enquanto Halley tentava ligar para a policia.

- Alô? Por favor, venham a rua do Leavesden Studios, é urgente, minha casa foi arrombada e tem um idiota que me sequestrou aqui. Eu explico depois, mas venham logo, por favor! – Halley dizia em desespero, e após ouvir a confirmação do policial de que estavam indo pra lá após a garota passar o endereço correto, ficara um pouco mais aliviada. Mmas ainda estava preocupada, pois podia ouvir a pancadaria no andar de baixo.

- Halley, fica aí! – Não entra na sala agora – Daniel gritou enquanto dava mais um soco em Matthew. Se virou para ele e disse – Eu sempre soube que você era um panaca... – E lhe dera mais um murro que deixara Matthew desacordado.

Halley, que observava da escada, descera correndo e abraçara Daniel.

- Ele te fez alguma coisa? – Daniel perguntou preocupado.

- Não...Graças a Deus...e a você também. Se demora mais um pouco, nem quero pensar. – Halley dizia chorando e soluçando.

- Calma – Dan disse a abraçando. – Acabou, em breve os policiais estarão aqui, fica tranqüila.

Se passaram 10 minutos que pareciam demorar uma eternidade para passar, quando a policia chegou.

Daniel contara dos acontecimentos para um policial enquanto outros dois algemavam Matthew, que estava quase acordando. Halley permanecia num canto da sala, e os policiais resolveram a levar a garota para o hospital, para verificar se não acontecera nada com a garota. Daniel foi junto.

- Agora você só precisa tomar esse calmante, o que lhe farpa adormecer por algumas horas, e logo estará nova em folha. – disse uma medica muito simpática do hospital.

Halley tomara o calmante e em minutos começou a se sentir sonolenta. Daniel permanecera o tempo todo do seu lado. Após 2 horas e meia, Halley despertara. Quando abriu os olhos percebeu que ali também estavam Rupert, Emma, Alan e Márcia, além de Daniel.

A médica dera alta a Halley e esta se pos de pé em um instante, abraçando a todos.

- Halley, querida. Nem acredito que está bem... – Márcia a abraçou. – Você deve ter passado cada uma...

- Ficamos muito preocupados, Halley...principalmente Daniel. Agora, você voltará pra nossa casa e ficará lá. – Alan sorriu e a abraçou.

Halley permanecia quieta, não conseguia falar muito, se sentia um pouco mal por tudo que acontecera tão depressa.

Emma e Rupert se aproximaram e a abraçaram também.

- Quando Daniel nos contou, ficamos muito preocupados Halley, principalmente Emma. Não parava de chorar. – Rupert disse sorrindo a ela.

Emma a olhara sem jeito e depois a abraçou forte.

- Sabe? Acho que nos tornamos muito amigas e se...se...algo tivesse...acontecido, eu não sei bem como seria... – Emma caiu no choro e a abraçou novamente.

Halley se surpreendera com a atidude de Emma. Sempre a achara muito legal, mas nunca imaginara que a garota tinha essa amizade por ela. Sorriu e abraçou também

- Calma, Em. Graças a Deus e ao Dan que espancou aquele cretino, eu estou bem. – Foi tudo o que Halley conseguiu dizer.

Todos voltaram para a casa dos Radcliffe no carro de Alan e Márcia. Ao entrar na casa, Halley teve uma pequena surpresa:

Todo o elenco do filme estava lá, incluindo os produtores e o diretor.

- SURPRESA! – Todos gritaram e Halley começou a chorar de novo. Além de 'sortuda" era sensível demais.

Todos a abraçaram, fizeram festa tentaram animar mais a garota, não que estivesse triste mas pelo o que passara, todos acharam uma boa idéia a divertir um pouco. Principalmente os gêmeos, que contaram muitas piadas e pregavam peças nos outros pelo resto da tarde. Halley nunca imaginara que eles também eram assim na vida real. Se divertira muito e ficou muito grata por seus amigos terem se preocupado com ela.

Ao cair da noite, após o jantar, Halley subira o seu quarto para arrumar suas coisas. Entrara no quarto e sentira uma paz e um bem estar de estar ali novamente. Era como se fosse sua casa. Tudo estava do jeito que havia deixado, e algumas coisas que pertenciam a ela, ainda estavam lá, no mesmo lugar que estavam antes de Halley deixar a casa dos Radcliffe.

Halley guardava alguns lençóis no maleiro, quando tropeçou e caiu no chão. E ouviu uma voz conhecida.

- Como nos velhos tempos... – Era Dan, que estava parado a sua porta observado a tentativa inútil da garota de desenroscar o lençol dos pés.

- Maninho... – Halley se levantara, com o lençol em seu pé ainda, e abraçara Dan – Ai que bom falar com você de novo, depois de toda aquela confusão.

Dan apenas sorriu.

- Queria agradecer...Nem deu tempo de falar com você direito, depois de toda aquela festa – Halley riu – Obrigada..De verdade, você deve ter se machucado até, por minha causa...

- Não se preocupe, ele ficou pior que eu – ambos riram e Dan continuou – Bem, eu tinha que fazer algo, não ia deixar minha maninha sofrer nas mãos de um idiota que se acha gente...Mas, esquece essa história. Vai te fazer bem melhor.

- Sabe, tudo isso me fez pensar... – Ela ia dizendo quando Dan brincou

- Sério? Nossa, isso é inédito...Brincadeira maninha, era pra te fazer rir. – Dan disse a Halley depressa, percebendo o olhar da garot, mas logo ela também começou a rir.

- Engraçadinho.

- Bem...você estava pensando...

- Então – ela continuava...- No porque você me evitava no estúdio, aí me caiu a ficha, quer dizer o cartão porque sou moderna.

Dan riu a observando. Halley andou até o guarda roupas para guardar as almofadas que estavam caídas no chão. Dan entrara também e a esperava terminar.

- Bem...acho que foi porque aconteceu tudo aquilo...bem, você sabe – ela corou e ficou igual a um tomate. Dan riu.

- Você fica tão bonitinha vermelhinha... – Dan se aproximou

Halley ficou bem mais sem graça e respondeu

- Isso não é hora de piadinhas, maninho...

- Mas eu não to brincando – ele a olhou sério. Estava cada vez mais próximo e Halley na mesma hora parara de arrumar as almofadas. O olhava também, hipnotizada por seus olhos azuis. "Como ele é..." pensava a garota, mas nunca chegara a concluir o pensamento, estava absorta nas palavras de Dan.

- Você é...realmente linda.

Dan a abraçara pela cintura e a beijara. Halley não conseguia pensar em mais nada, a não ser em como ele era...tudo.

- Sabe quanto tempo eu esperei por isso? – Dan disse no ouvido da garota.

- É...Eu faço idéia... – Halley sorriu – ah maninho...Eu quero ficar com você pra sempre...

Halley o beijou mais apaixonadamente do que nunca enquanto acariciava os braços do garoto ("e que braços" pensava ela).

Permaneceram por um bom tempo se beijando quando finalmente se soltaram.

- Escuta – Dan disse a ela – depois do seu curso, você vai embora?

- Não sei... – Halley disse pensativa.

- Porque pensei em uma coisa... – Dan sorriu

- Nossa, isso é inédito – Halley riu

- Ei, essa frase é minha. – Ambos riram e Dan continuou – Então, você poderia ficar aqui...Pra sempre.

Halley o olhou assustada.

- Mas...não, é melhor não...vou incomodar e...

- Para com essa mania de achar que vai incomodar. Já citei essa idéia aos meus pais e eles adoraram. É claro que sempre poderá visitar sua família, passar um tempo lá, passar férias e tudo mais, quando quiser... – Dan o olhou com a expressão mais doce do mundo e Halley não resistiu.

- Com um olhar desses, como eu posso falar não?

Ela sorriu e o beijou novamente. O que marcara um amor que seria eterno enquanto durasse.

FIM!

"Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I´ve never seen the sky before  
I want to vanish inside your kiss  
Every day I´m loving you more and more  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time

Chorus:  
Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesn´t seem such a waste  
It all revolves around you  
And there´s no mountain too high  
No river too wide  
Sing out this song I´ll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather  
And stars may collide  
But I love you until the end of time

Chorus

Oh, come what may, come what may  
I will love you, I will love you  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

Come what may, Come what may

I will love you

Until my dying day"


End file.
